It came out of nowhere
by Hephaistos
Summary: NarutoHP crossover. Naruto exposed his hidden talents and became ANBU. One day he gets hit in the head with a Portkey and is whisked away while examining it. Sucks to be him. No Yoai or bashing.
1. The old boot that bested an ANBU

It came out of nowhere

Hokay so.

Story line: Naruto characters (Rookie 9 and team Gai) all über amazing and reached ANBU by fourteen. I know this is a stupid stretch but ideas come into my head and I cannot get them out, along with the story lines that come with them. Anyways Naruto had been hiding his greatly depressed (also powerful) self from the world until Sasuke tried to leave and Naruto dragged him back. Gaining the title of an ANBU captain due to freaking amazing previously hidden powers, he trains his friends and they become his team, team Uzu. Also Kyuubi is very protective of Naruto in a mother hen sorta way.

Harry Potter characters in fourth year (while besides the obvious older ones) and pretty much the same from the books, but probably a little different because I haven't read the books in a very long time.

Probably OOC a lot.

Oh an please help me with my spelling, I am so certain that I must have gotten something wrong since it's two in the freaking morning… and I suck at spelling wide awake.

**I don't own any of this schtuff except the story line**

-Blastois!-: Naruto world Japanese

.:Harpo:.: Our world Japanese

"Totally Bulbsaur": English

_Maybe Charzard_: Thoughts

**Star Trekken**: Kyuubi

_**Clementine**_: Kyuubi's thoughts

* * *

It came out of nowhere. Just BAM and it hit the ANBU captain in the head.

-OWWWWW, FUCK! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?- he yelled, gentle blonde hair shimmering in the bright sunlight, his white fox mask slightly askew. A dark haired ANBU in his squad 'hn''d out a reply while pointing at a ratty old boot lying a few feet away from it's victim.

The fox captain, bright blue eyes glaring, picked up the offending item and secretly stuck his tongue out at the dark haired informer. Lifting up is mask, Naruto pulled the boot close to his face and examined it.

-…The hell did this come fr-- a pull at his naval made him glance fearfully at Sasuke. Suddenly he felt him self get hurtled into the sky. The last thing he saw was Sasuke jumping towards him amidst a cry of surprise.

* * *

Right when the blonde's sentence had cut off all the ANBU looked at him intensely, surprised to see a look of fear etched in his features. All of a sudden he was gone in a flash of light.

Sasuke had started up his sharingan and seen Naruto fly into the sky. He leaped after him with a cry but came up empty handed as Naruto was engulfed in the light. Growling he turned to the others who had lifted up their mask in amazement and sadness as their captain had just disappeared in front of their noses.

The team consisted of the Kiba, Neji, and Sasuke. Neji's byakugan was active as she searched desperately for the blonde, gritting his teeth when he couldn't find him. As if following some unknown command they all leaped for the Hokage's office.

They landed silently out the door and Sasuke knocked to enter. Snoring ensued. Frustrated Neji banged on the door almost breaking it. A snort was heard, some shuffling of papers then a tired but still very commanding voice bade them to enter. The Hokage looked terrible, her hair was slightly messy, there was sake induced rosy cheeks, and some ink from the paper she had fallen asleep on was on her face.

She looked warily at them. An ANBU team without their captain? Kiba and Akamaru were growling something fierce and the major emotionless men looked ready to rip someone's throat out. Something had happened. Quickly checking her gambling info she found she won every single game she had entered. Fear was apparent in her features as she asked the next question she knew she would dread hearing the answer to.

-What happened?-

* * *

Naruto hit the ground hard. The old boot flew out of his hands, straight up, and landed with a thump on his head. Groaning he clutched his head and made a move to get up but froze when strange, unfamiliar smells assaulted his sensitive nose and a large amount of small chakra signatures became apparent.

The weird part about them was that they were too small to be a shinobi's and too big to be a common villagers. Making sure the mask was in its place Naruto shot up and fell easily into a defensive crouching position with a kunai in hand. He looked in surprise at people his age, slightly older and slightly younger, all starring at him in surprise, sitting at four, long separate tables.

Feeling larger chakra signatures behind him, Naruto whirled around and was faced with a long table full of adults with curious, stern, and sometimes even murderous gazes. In the middle sat the oldest man Naruto had ever seen.

Nobody moved.

Feeling a strange chakra pulse coming from the ceiling Naruto glanced up only to see that it looked quite like the night's sky but without the familiar constellations. A genjustu. But what was its purpose?

-Where am I? Who are you people? How did I get here and what is that boot?- He barked out in a serious voice. Silence was his answer. He was getting frustrated. The old man stood up and said something in a booming voice that Naruto could not understand. A strange language and smells he had never smelt in any of the shinobi countries, where was he? He could always smell the air and know which country he was in, but here that eluded him.

Naruto desperately searched for the only one that had comforted him in his great depression from when he was a genin. He sighed in relief when he felt the familiar presence in the back of his mind.

_Kyuubi! Where the hell are we? Can you understand them?_

'**fraid not. But I have ****never**** been to a place like this. This isn't our world.**

-WHAT?- Naruto yelled out loud.

**Run! Lets get out before they try something funny.**

He made a break for the door. Again the booming voice radiated in the room and a bright light zoomed past Naruto and hit the door. Try as he might he could not get the doors to move. Swiveling around he glanced about the room looking for some form of escape. Ropes bound him. Where in god's name did they come from?

**The stick he's holding, the old guy, it channels chakra and created that rope. **

Kyuubi answered his unasked question. Seeing that fighting was pointless Naruto just calmly sat down. _No point in running away and getting lost in an unknown world. _He thought bitterly. The old man came up to him, followed by an old looking woman with what appeared to be a stick up her butt, and a greasy haired man with what looked like a pole up his.

_Great, this is going to be fun_

The old man bent down and reached for his mask.

* * *

The first years had just been separated into their houses and Dumbledore was about to stand up and deliver his speech when a bright light shone in the room and a strange man with a mask fell from the ceiling with what appeared to be an old boot in his hand which abruptly left its station, flew up in the air and smacked the blonde man in the head.

Most students and all teachers realized that it was a portkey. They watched with baited breaths as he started to get up with a groan.

It would have been funny if the man hadn't frozen mid-way and notice he wasn't alone, well that and he was a kinda scary looking stranger with a mask in the shape of a fox's face. They all watched in amazement when he quickly and nimbly zoomed into a crouching position with a strange knife like weapon. Oh great, it was a muggle. Very acrobatic and extremely fast, but a muggle none the less. He spun around and observed the teachers.

He shouted in a language completely unfamiliar to all of them and apparently didn't like the silence he got as an answer. Dumbledore stood up and addressed him.

"Where did you come from and how did you find a portkey?" his booming voice bouncing of the walls.

The man (kinda short they all realized) silently observed the professor before bolting for the door. The student's only realized that Dumbledore had cast a spell when it hit the door. They watched as the man tried in vain to overcome the spell and exit. His efforts fruitless he spun around and they could tell he was looking for a second way of escape.

Dumbledore sent ropes flying at the man out of his wand and they all watched in surprise as he sat down in defeat. Dumbledore walked towards him with Snape and McGonigal at his heals. Bending down he reached to take the mask of the sitting man.

The result was unexpected. The man flinched out of his grasp, easily broke the ropes and yelled in his strange language while holding his mask to his face. Much to the surprise of Dumbledore he could understand a bit of this strangers tongue. Living and studying in Japan paid off. He had yelled something about a uniform or costume. Dumbledore tried to communicate.

.:How did you get here?:. he asked. The man starred at him silently then slowly spoke in his language while pointing at the old boot at the other end of the hall. Dumbledore caught something like 'grabbed, light, here' Dumbledore smiled

.:What is your name?:. he asked slowly. The man was silent. Dumbledore sighed, pointed to himself and said

"Dumbledore" Then pointed to the man and said

.:**…**:. The man tilted his head to the side and said

-Fox-

* * *

A.N.

I'm going to bed, please review so I know that I'm doing something worth doing since this would be really embarrassing if my friends or family found out. I feel like I'm sinning or something.


	2. Did somebody say Stormtrooper?

Yay, not two in the morning

Yay, not two in the morning. Thanks to people who actually look and watch this baby. Makes me feel like I'm not wasting my time. Now have the book at my side so hopefully more accurate.

**Don't own people, only story**

-Cola-: Naruto world Japanese

.:Coal:.: Our world Japanese

"Coke": English

_Cocaine_: Thoughts

**Corporal**: Kyuubi

_**Chinese water torture**_: Kyuubi's thoughts

'Chocorate?': Naruto trying to speak English

* * *

The rest of The Rookie Nine and Team Gai were called to the office, upon entry they were met with a very unhappy room and were debriefed by Team Uzu.

Tsunade massaged her forehead for the umpteenth time today.

-Okay, let me get this straight- she sighed. –A horribly old and ratty boot came out of nowhere and abducted Naruto?-

A tired but more alert than normal Shikamaru looked confused. Shino fidgeted strangely and looked like he was about to say something when Kakashi burst through the door and demanded to know where Naruto was.

-Where is that little prankster? He stole my books.- He almost yelled. What everyone could see of his face, it looked slightly panicked. Ino looked sadly up at the forlorn man.

-We don't know.- she said quietly. Kakashi looked down at her.

-What do you mean? Shouldn't an ANBU team know where their captain is?- he asked. At this Hinata broke into tears, Lee looked like he wanted to do a million laps around Konoha with someone riding on his back (someone big, maybe Choji), Neji looked like he wanted to destroy something, Shino looked uncomfortable and shifted a lot, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten looked like they wanted to cry. Shikamaru looked strangely wide awake, Choji wasn't eating, Akamaru was sulking with Kiba and Sasuke looked a like a kicked puppy (which was usually Naruto's job)

Oh dear, something happened. Sadness and Naruto could mean he was dead, badly injured or had snapped and left.

-Did someone die?- he asked with no finesse what so ever. The girls who already weren't crying balled their eyes out and Neji punched a whole in the wall. _Oh crap, wrong choice of words_. He thought guiltily. Tsunade glared at him before explaining.

-Apparently he got kidnapped by an old boot.- she continued when Kakashi gave her a weird look.

-I have yet to get all the information.- Kiba cleared his throat. Everyone looked at him, causing him to shuffle his feet uncomfortably.

-Well, Naruto was just congratulating us for completing our mission perfectly when an old boot whacked him really hard on the head. He picked it up and was looking at it when he stopped talking and looked at us fearfully. Then he was gone in a flash of light. We didn't even see the direction he left in.- He growled.

-Up.- said Sasuke in a monotone voice. Every on looked at him curiously.

-I activated my sharingan. He was pulled into the sky before disappearing in the light.- he said bitterly. Frustrated that the only boy he considered a brother had slipped through his fingers.

-Well, shit.- muttered Shikamaru. Disappearing in most directions was plausible, it had happened before, but into the sky? Never happened.

-With the power of our youth we shall get him back.- said Lee. Surprised and sad looks were sent his way when he hadn't yelled it. Tsunade looked at her hand clasped on her lap. Sighing deeply she looked back up at her faithful ANBU.

-For now Kakashi shall be assigned as your Captain, until we get more clues you are to continue on missions.-

They all looked at her with heart breaking mournful gazes.

* * *

-Fox- he said. The old man smiled at him and escorted him to the front of the hall. Saying something quietly to another old man he sat Naruto down on a stool in the middle of the platform. The other man said something roughly, obviously not liking what the first old man had said. Smiling brightly the man placed an overly large hat on Naruto's head.

He jumped in surprise when a voice speaking in the same unknown language as the people entered his mind. He shifted uncomfortably when he felt it prying through his mind. _Probably searching to see if I'm trustworthy_. He got nervous when it got close to Kyuubi.

**Get it out of here. I think something bad will happen if I'm found!** Kyuubi shouted in his mind. Panicking Naruto threw it of his head. Everyone looked at him in alarm. He looked nervously at the man that had introduced himself as … oh what was it? Dumberudoru, something like that, but with strange sounds that were almost the r sound but not.

Dumberudoru look at him gently, picked up the hat and gestured for Naruto to put it back on his head. _What do I do?_ He asked Kyuubi fearfully. The reply: **I might be able to avoid it. We want these people to trust us so they can help us get home.** Sighing Naruto placed it on his head. The hat yelled something out load, causing Naruto to flinch. **Successfully avoided. **Kyuubi said proudly. The hat was pulled off his head and he looked at the old man.

The old man pointed at a table that was silently and hesitantly clapping. He looked bad at Dumberudoru. The man sighed, looking slightly annoyed at how Naruto didn't pick up right away. He flushed behind his mask, ashamed at his failure to communicate.

The man spoke in the language similar to his own.

Something about him … living with them? _Hmm, living, and... sitting with them. Yes, I must live and eat and sit with them, that has to be what he's talking about_. Nodding he got up slowly and constantly glancing back at the old man he made his way to the table.

The man seemed to have no objections so Naruto sat down beside a teenager with flaming red hair, and bazillions of freckles. Looking around the table he noticed more people with this appearance. Also more than enough people looked soaked to the bone.

Looking up he noticed the sky was clouded. How had he seen those strange constellations then? Looking at the front of the room, were he had landed, he notice that there was a break in the clouds.

The old man sat up and said some words that had students cheering. Food appeared right in front of Naruto who would have jumped up comically in surprise and tumbled over the bench he was sitting on, but since he had his mask on and his friends weren't around he settled for starring at it dumbly.

It looked and smelt disgusting. He watched as the red head beside him stuffed his face. He looked in surprise at a foggy image of a man who had started to talk to them. Looking at the boys his age talk with their mouths full he realized why Sakura always got angry when he did.

_Note to self: Never speak with mouth full again._

**Wise decision, now eat this strange food like substances. **Muttered Kyuubi. Naruto lightly grunted his acceptance and started to lift up his mask and reach for some food like he'd seen the other boys do. A girl with bushy brown hair on the opposite side of the table screeched at the foggy man.

Naruto paused and looked at her. _ Why am I taking off my mask in front of these strangers for? Besides I've gone longer without food. _Retracting his hands he gently folded them on his lap and watched the girl, the two boys and the foggy man with interest. He missed the looks of disappointment that crossed the features of people watching him, waiting for him to take off his mask.

Maybe the man was a failed bunshi—What. The. Hell. What is with every ones eyes!

_Kyuubi!_

**What?**

_Look at their eyes! They're really round. Kinda like Lee's._

…**The hell?**

The group must have noticed him stiffen because they stopped their argument and looked at him. Thinking it best not to elaborate on facial features least his should be questioned he pointed at the crappy bunshin.

-What is it?- he asked. The girl said something to him in her language. He starred at her silently willing her to realize that he couldn't understand her. The red hair one seemed to get the message and pointed to the bunshin and made the motion of a throat getting slit.

This man was dead? How was he here? Naruto caught a word that sounded like 'gost' or something like that.

'g-gost?' he said hesitantly. They nodded. What the hell was a gost? A spirit of a dead person? It must be. He reached out and tried to touch it. His hand went right through it. He gasped in surprise and withdrew his hand quickly. It felt really cold.

Holy shit! It was a freaking ghost! Naruto had to completely control himself from not breaking down right there.

Sticking his hands nerviously in his pocket he began to search for things sealed in the fabric. Feeling something new he pulled it out to see what it was. Complete amusement coursed through his veins when he looked at the cover of one of Kakashi famed books. Smiling he began reading.

Eventually everyone finished eating and the old man stood up. Naruto leaned towards the red haired one he decided he would call Red. Gently tugging on his sleeve he gained his attention quickly.

Pointy discreetly he voiced his one worded question.

'Dumberudoru?' Red looked at him slightly confused.

"Dumbledore." He murmured. The black haired friend of Red gasped in alarm at something Dumbledore said. There was some yelling from the people on the benches. Suddenly the doors at the end of the hall burst open revealing a man leaning on a staff.

* * *

Months later in Konoha

Orochimaru walked calmly in the forest of Konoha, smiling at the fact that he was so close to the hidden village and no-one knew he was there. His smile vanished as a large ANBU team landed in front of him, weapons drawn.

-Well hello my Sasuke.- He rasped out at the hound ANBU. A small snarl escaped Sasuke's throat.

-I am not yours.- he muttered darkly. He glared at the creepy pale man.

-You almost were,- he sneered. –If it wasn't for the demon child you would be.-

Sasuke wished Naruto was with him so he could at least show a little bit of appreciation. He realized with a start that he had never thanked Naruto at all for saving him from making what would be his worst mistake ever.

-Well, I'm going to go visit our favorite little fox and thank him personally.- Orochimaru said darkly. He looked in surprise when Kiba laughed darkly at him.

-That's if you can find him. Hell, we haven't been able to do that.- he said, regret colouring his tone at the last part of his sentence.

-That's because you don't know where to look,- sneered the snake man, his long tongue extending at licked around his mouth. The group starred at him silently. Looking quickly around, they realized that they were in the same place that Naruto had disappeared from. Orochimaru laughed.

-Follow if you dare, it will close in 24 hours. But beware the repercussions, for this is the only way to where he is and there is defiantly results.- he laughed at them. What in the hell was he talking about?

They watched him curiously and confusion twisted its way into their brains as he turned his back to him. They fell into defensive positions and watched as he went through a few hand seals and a strange portal appeared before him.

It looked too easy, well that was until they noticed that Orochimaru was almost collapsing from chakra depletion. He stumbled through the now man sized rip in reality and looked back at them evilly. He was gone. The portal remained.

Surprisingly Shino spoke first.

-He said we had 24 hours, let us tell Hokage-sama what has happened here.-

Sakura was quite uncomfortable with the proceedings.

-Why would he let us get Naruto? He has to be planning something.- she pointed out.

-Well, yes but it's our only hope.- Hinata muttered into her fingers. Kakashi looked at them all and signaled them to head to the Hokage's office. They followed obediently.

Laterz at ze ociffe. Heh, I'm so witty (cough)

Tsunade rested her chin in her hands and thought. Obviously there was a catch, favoring Orochimaru's side, and what did he mean repercussions. Something is definitely up, but what could it be, and that jutsu was suspicious.

-Okay, since you all are ANBU I will let you go through the portal to find Naruto,- she said roughly. They cheered.

-BUT, be on your guard, the portal might change your appearance and there might be a trap for you on the other side.- Tsunade said. –Oh and don't expect you to be able to communicate to him.-

Everyone gave her suspicious looks then jumped out the window and disappeared from her sight. Once she knew they were out of hearing range she snickered evilly.

-Oh Orochimaru, you think you may succeed but you amusing little changes on them will only slow them down, never stop them.-

Some distance away Kiba growled.

-Orochimaru is playing a trick on us and Tsunade knows.- He muttered. They quickly looked at him.

-What gave you that idea?- asked Ino. Kiba glanced at her.

-I heard her. We may have been out of hearing distance for a regular shinobi, but she must have forgotten about my hearing. So I think that we are going to change… and maybe even not be able to communicate with him.- he stated.

-Fuck.- was the only reply he got from any of them. He glanced at the speaker. Sasuke. He was surprised that he even cared, considering what was written in the report of the battle in the Valley of End and the fact that nobody had even gotten a whiff of an apology from Sasuke.

The only reason he wasn't behind bars was because Naruto had strongly gone against it. By strongly was he almost ripped apart the whole of Tsunade's building. Of course, Naruto's first taste of what a family feels like, he would defend it.

Landing in front of the portal they gazed at it. Hinata took the first forward, then another until she was right in front of it. She looked back at them, and then stepped through. Shikamaru followed lazily, hands in his pockets.

Choji was right behind him. Soon every one took turns walking through the portal. The last person, Neji, came through and found eleven very strange looking people in front of him.

"What the hell?" he muttered. Everyone's eyes were strangely round (except Lee's, they were normal) and their other appearances were completely different from their regular ones. The only way he knew Kiba was Kiba was because he had a frog that looked suspiciously like Akamaru.

"Whoa, I am so not used to having Akamaru on my head" he stated. They all jumped when they noticed he was speaking a strange language and they could understand him.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Ino bluntly.

* * *

Naruto had been in this place for two days and his stomach was growling at him angrily. _Okay,_ He thought _today is the day I take my mask off and try that horrible looking food._ All he had been doing lately was trying to pick up on the language, and he could sort of understand the basics of what people were telling him.

His biggest embarrassment was when he followed his fellow Griffindors into potions class. He turned red under his mask just thinking about it.

--Flashback --

_He followed Red, Glasses, and Bush into the lower sections of the palace/castle/thingy. It was really dark and it looked like Orochimaru's hideouts. Coming to a door, everybody entered except Naruto who hesitantly stood at the door then entered. Everyone was getting settled so he sat by Clumsy. Neville _

_The teacher entered the class. _Oh great, it's the greasy man with the pole up his ass. _Naruto thought sadly _This is going to be fun. _The man turned around and glanced at the class his gaze landing on Naruto. He started to talk to him. _Shit, I really need to learn this language.

_The Grease pit started to get angry. He briskly strutted towards Naruto and reached for his masked. Expecting this Naruto quickly jump out of the way of his hand and landed on a table at the other end of the room. Grease pit was yelling at him. Bush said something to him and he snapped at her, but this seemed to calm him down and he settled to glaring at Naruto and pointing at his seat._

_Secretly smiling Naruto used his chakra to immediately sit in his chair making it so only someone with sharingan could see his movements. He laughed inside at the gasps that echoed through the room but was still so embarrassed at being yelled at and not knowing why._

--End of flashback--

Sitting down at a table between Red and Clumsy he looked at the food. Pulling on Red's sleeve he pointed to the food and attempted to speak English

'W-what good?' he asked him. Red looked at him, then at the table, slightly giddy at the thought that the mystery man was going to take his mask off to eat.

"Well, that's good. Oh, and that, and that, that, that, oh totally that," he said piling the plate in front of Naruto with the smelly food. Bush looked at him expectantly and encouraged him.

"Go on, eat!" Naruto took of his mask, ignored the collective gasps around him, and hesitantly grabbed something on his plate. Mask on top of his head, he sniffed the strange thing, and grimaced. He looked up and Red, Bush, and Glasses, ignored their surprised looks and took a small bit of the thing before him.

-Yuck!- He dropped it on his plate. He looked up at them with a pout. Some girls in the closest table cooed at this. Suddenly a lot of people from his table got up and tried to find something that he'd like. Trying the drink he chocked. Coughing he looked up at some of the people around him and gave them the brightest most adorable smile they had ever seen.

Some girls collapsed from nosebleeds (a couple guys too) and a few guys blushed. Naruto almost collapse from excitement when he found something so delicious he almost fainted. He gobbled up so much (with manners, he gave himself that mental note those few days ago) he couldn't eat anything else and had to deny people trying to give him food.

--End--

Okay, sorry it took so long to finish, I am afraid that I have a life. It may only be school and work but I have both a lot. Anyways give me ideas and schtuff and I shall be forever grateful.

I also apologize if this is to short for your tastes.


	3. I swear it was that grasshopper

Dude, Sorry if this took way to long to come out

Dude, Sorry that this took way to long to come out. But thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited my story, I am so happy. Oh and let's pretend that Naruto has always had two katana on his back…because I'm not addlebrained… and, uh, something else, heh, so yeah I have miscounted a lot, and I mean a lot. As many have probably figured out there is the rookie nine and team Gai, but I am not very well informed about the details so they are kind of off.

**Don't own, blah blah everyone knows.**

-Heart-shaped box- Naruto world Japanese

.:Lithium:. Our world Japanese

"Smells like teen spirit" English

_Rape me_ Thoughts

**Come as you are** Kyuubi

_**About a girl**_ Kyuubi's thoughts

'Been a son' Naruto attempting to speak English

* * *

Ron was ecstatic; the masked stranger named Kitsune was asking him what food was good! Holy crap, the man was going to take his mask off, Oh. My. Gawd. Completely giddy Ron proceeded to fill the man's plate with everything he could see that he liked.

He watched in anticipation as the man grasped the bottom half of his mask. _Dude, I so knew he had to eat sometime._ Ron thought happily. Everyone that could see the man were looking at him intently and whispering amongst themselves. The mask came up and rested on the top of the blond mop of hair.

Silence ensued.

Most people expected a scary looking oldish man under the fox mask; others expected a young man in his twenties with a scarred face and haunted eyes. No one, I repeat, no one expected the cutest boy they had ever seen in their lives.

He had impossible wide, blue eyes even though it was apparent of him being from eastern Asia. Six whisker like scares, three on each cheek, made him look slightly animalistic. They watched as the amazingly adorable boy hesitantly reached for some food on his plate. He grabbed what was on the top.

Everyone watched in hushed enthusiasm and he spread his beautiful lips and took a bite. Yelling something in his language he dropped the food and had a disgusted look plastered on his face. Normally people wouldn't have appreciated this face being made in public around snobby people but his face looked like an angel and so cute with that expression.

Girls cooed and some guys decided that they should leave the closet that they didn't know they had been hiding in. In a frenzy to get the blonde angel to pay attention to them the conscious people (who were not bleeding from the nose on the floor) tried to find him something delicious to eat.

Kitsune tried some of the pumpkin juice and chocked. People looked at him worriedly. He coughed then looked at everybody around him and practically melted their brains from the cuteness he radiated off of him as he gave them the most adorable smile ever. Several more people collapsed with blood pouring out of their noses.

"Blimey," muttered Ron, as he watched Kitsune devour a whole wack of a miscellaneous food then end up too full for anything else. The nurse walked in about to talk to Dumbledore when she shrieked out from all the unconscious, bleeding people on the floor.

Some half dazed people in Slytherin pointed at Naruto and the nurse turned around abruptly and glared at the accused. The glare instantly turned into surprised when it landed in the cutest blonde she had ever seen, pouting that her gaze landed on him with anger. She felt a tad bit of blood threaten to fall out of her nose as she looked at those wide, puppy dog eyes.

Quickly looking away she waved her wand and everyone unconscious started to float and followed her out of the room.

Before the mask was taken off, the teachers were all sitting at the desk mumbling to each other about classes and the mysterious masked man Dumbledore had insisted stay at the school.

They stopped talking when they were interrupted, not by yelling or anything, but a hush that settled over the room. Looking for the cause of the disturbance they almost had heart attacks when they pretty much saw the man, no boy, shine in the room. He was like a sun, his bright eyes and hair. Every emotion showing on his face in complete innocence.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled.

"Ah yes, just as I predicted," He murmured. Some teachers and a boy with a frog sitting on his head at Gryffindor table glanced at his curiously.

* * *

They were on a train. How they got there was a mystery. Walking through a portal and ending up in a strange moving thing was quite a surprise, along with the fact that Kakashi had regressed to their age. Well they figured this out when everybody repeated who they were a couple times.

They were in strange robes, but for some reason they knew where they were going, why they wore these robes and how to make these stick things shoot jutsus out of them. Quite disappointingly they found they could not channel their chakra like normal. They couldn't even create the simplest technique.

Finally the train stopped and everybody got off. A huge castle sat comfortably across a vast lake. Reflected lights from the many windows glistened on the lake's smooth surface as they got in carriages pulled by weird decomposing horse things. All twelve of them fit into two carriages.

Kakashi frustratingly ran his hands through his new strange brown hair.

"I don't understand, I know everything about this world, everything. It's like I've lived here my whole life or something."

Kiba looked at him and agreed.

"I know. I know that this is a wand and how to make jutsus come out. This makes no sense what so ever." He muttered darkly glaring at his wand, Akamaru croaked in agreement.

As they got out Neji decided to enlighten his friends.

"Obviously the thing that transported us here changed us so we fit in and can completely understand what to do." The others looked at him.

"The hell, Neji? 'Obviously'? Stop being a retard, how would you know?" Kiba snarled at him. Tenten whacked him in the back of the head.

"Stop being stupid," she muttered. Kiba looked around desperately for backup. Everyone would avoid his gaze, even Hinata.

"If Naruto were here, he'd help me," he grumbled, reminding everyone of their mission.

"Let's get inside," said Ino, excited to explore. Sakura agreed and they all headed in. They sat at a table that contained a lot of red heads and normal looking people.

Looking at the shields on the breast pockets of all the students at the table they looked at their own and saw the lion roaring on all of them. This was their table. Sitting down they began discussing their mission in hushed tones.

Soon the sorting began and somehow they were not at all surprised by the talking hat. The old man at the head of the teachers table, Dumbledore, stood up and opened his mouth.

BANG

A bright light filled the room and a body fell from the ceiling, landing on the floor and the thing in his hands flew up and hit him. They immediately knew that it was Naruto. Some tried to shout out but found that his name would not form on their lips; their tongue became dead weight in their mouths.

They watched as Naruto groaned then began to get up, he froze and Kiba could practically hear him taking in the air and analyzing it. They saw him use his ANBU skill and move into a defensive position.

They breathed a sigh of relief for no reason when he said his ANBU name instead of his real one. But the question that plagued their mind was how had Naruto just arrived when he had been missing from Konoha for a couple of months.

They could understand him, but not contact him. Every word they directed to him or about him, died before it began to form in their throats. They found that over the days in this strange place called England that whenever he was in hearing distance their voices would just stop if the topic included him.

Whenever they tried to approach him they found themselves acting like Hinata, unable to get a word out that was not a stutter. It frustrated them to no end. But he seemed to get accustomed to it, for there was many fangirls and boys after him post the taking of the mask escapade.

Sasuke soon figured this out and was slightly miffed that his brother figure would have to go through the same torture as him.

He was walking peacefully down a hallway when he noticed Naruto walking the opposite direction, coming towards him. He desperately wanted to contact him but found his attention drawn to a gathering of people behind the blonde.

Said blonde being completely oblivious and gazing at a chocolate frog card. The gathering watching him lustfully. Sasuke tensed and his 'fight or flight' instincts kicked in. He wanted to run but he was not the object of want.

The group rushed at Naruto but Sasuke was faster, he quickly grabbed his captain and sensei and rested him across his shoulders as one soldier would to an injured one and ran. Startled Naruto dropped his card and starred mournfully at it as it was trampled underfoot of his pursuers.

Sasuke ran as fast as he could trying desperately to pump Chakra into his legs to make him go faster. Somehow it worked. He zoomed down the hall and hid in a secret passageway behind a tapestry. Footsteps thundered by and neither of the boys let air enter or exit their lungs.

The footsteps faded away and Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief which caught in his throat when he turned and saw Naruto looking at him curiously. Wanting to talk to him, his mouth opened uselessly and a strange noise was emitted. He stopped and his eyes looked pleadingly at Naruto, begging him to understand, his hands on his throat.

* * *

Naruto was as clueless as ever, trying desperately to understand this strange boy in front of him. When they were running away from the creepy drooling people the boy had used chakra.

And his scent, it was so familiar but try as he might, he could not recognize it. The answer eluded him and it frustrated him to no end.

The boy turned away sadly and left the hiding space. Naruto reached out and grabbed his shoulder, the boy turning around hope shining in his eyes. The knowledge about the fangirls ticked off something in Naruto.

_This guy knows how to deal with fangirls, he probably deals with them a lot… but he doesn't seem to deal with that here, I would have noticed. He normally hangs out with a lot of people._

Naruto's eyes widened considerably. These people had the same personalities as his friends, but there was one extra that he couldn't place. _Wait, he glares at me whenever I whip out Kakashi's books…Kakashi!?_

**Great, you figured it out.** Kyuubi's dark voice penetrated his thoughts.

_You knew? Why the hell didn't you tell me? _Naruto snapped angrily.

**It's fun to watch your students and teammates laugh at your pathetic excuse for English.** Kyuubi chuckled.

Naruto mentally rolled his eyes and focused on the person in front of him.

-Sasu-- He began but was cut off by squeals of the dejected fans returning after a fruitless search. Needless to say he and Sasuke, or what he assumed Sasuke, had never run so desperately in their lives.

Sprinting into the common room they ran up into the dorm, grabbing the girls and expecting the boys to follow them, which they did after a look from Sasuke. Once inside Naruto sat expectantly on his bed, a blushing girl beside him.

He grinned at her, causing the colour of her face to deepen. He looked around at all of them trying to place who they were by they way the held themselves.

Pointing to the one that saved him he gladly assumed…

"Sasuke," he happily chirped out. Sasuke smiled and nodded, causing Naruto's smile to grow. Pointing to another

"Shino?" The person nodded. Smiling even brighter, if possible, he started to name them off. Coming to the middle of the semi-large group he paused. He starred, brows furrowed, before his features lightened.

Pulling out one of the icha icha books, he opened it and started to giggle. The person roughly grabbed the book and cradled it close to his chest. Naruto laughed and began to name the remainder of the people.

* * *

Hinata couldn't be happier. Once Naruto had figured out who they were they could talk to him in their native tongue. They had talked for quite a while, just joking around and laughing. Hinata was completely content in sitting beside Naruto and basking in his loud presence, he had even laid his arm across her shoulders lazily when joking with Shino.

Naruto was the only person Hinata knew that could get a laugh out of the quiet boy. Although it was silent, it was a laugh none the less. Soon though Naruto had grown quiet and began listening on other conversations with a smile, but that faded and Naruto fell asleep on Hinata's shoulder.

She blushed deeply when he, nine tenths asleep, moved into a more comfortable position with his head on her lap. But a little while after that she began subconsciously running her hands through his hair.

She was surprised when his almost inaudible purr grew when she fiddled with the hair around the ears. Sakura, who was sitting near them, shushed everybody and his small purring slowly became audible to everybody in the room.

The girls giggled while the guys thought of great blackmail techniques. Sakura pushed Hinata to rub behind his ears. She did so with a tomato red face. His purring grew louder.

"I didn't know foxes purred," stated Kiba. Everybody looked at him curiously, especially Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Shino.

"Why would you compare our youthful companion to a fox?" asked Lee. Kiba looked at him like the answer was completely obvious.

"Because he reeks like one," Kiba said in a voice that went with his previous look. Everybody looked back at the smiling Kitsune. He had curled up more and his hand was resting on Hinata's knee, thumb and the knuckle of his forefinger rested against his closed lips.

Soon everyone was back to talking and Hinata's eyelids grew heavy. Bending over a bit, she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder and abruptly fell into a deep sleep, one hand resting on his head and another on his stomach.

* * *

Naruto woke up completely warm comfortable, although his chest felt slightly heavy. Glancing down he saw Hinata's head resting there. Last thing he remembered was resting his head on her shoulder. How they got into this position he had no idea but he pulled her closer.

Looking around he noticed the others asleep or in various stages of wakefulness. Hinata mumbled something then lifted her hand, from where it was resting on his chest and rubbed her eyes. Naruto watched in amusement as she froze and slowly looked up at him. She blushed deeply.

-Hey Hinata-chan,- He whispered. She fainted. He chuckled, then closed his eyes and dwelt in the feeling of her body pressed against his. He opened his eyes and looked down at her, she was so cute. Eventually every one had woken up and regained consciousness.

Naruto leaned against the wall, holding Hinata close to him and talked with people about the strange and barely understandable language called 'English'. But the time came for breakfast and the all walked out of the dorm and down the stairs.

Almost out the portal Naruto heard something that had him almost reduced to hysteria.

-What's the day today?- asked Choji asked Tenten.

-October the tenth,- she replied. Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he froze right in front exit.

-What's wrong, Naruto?- asked Neji. Everybody turned and looked at the frozen boy. Surprising them all, he ran to the window, abruptly jumped out, ran down the building, across the field and into the forest.

--

Sorry, I am a horrible procrastinator. I really apologize for my complete laziness.


	4. Stick Shifts and Safety Belts

Every one stood stock still as silence overtook the room.

"Did Kitsune just jump out of the bloody window?" asked an appalled, half asleep Ron Weasley. The frozen shinobi turn slightly to look at him.

"Well, hey Ron, howsit going?" asked a Tenten in a weird pretend calm voice.

***

Holy shit, holy shit, holy fuckshit! Around people on his birthday was an impossible thing to think about for Naruto. Since he was four he had learned that every single October the tenth he had to run into the Forest of so-called Death and hide until the next day, go back to his apartment and clean up the mayhem left by ignorant villagers.

Naruto was having a panic attack. And his animalistic instincts had overtaken his thinking mind and had blocked out the Kyuubi's influence. The damn kid was off the deep end and couldn't think straight.

**Oi. Oi! Naruto! **_**Damnit, Fucking McPissShit. Stupid idiot doesn't realize that he has no reason to fear. **_**FUCK!**

Jumping into a tree up against and large rock wall, he huddled on a branch, his mind practically shut down. A centaur walked by completely oblivious to the frozen form of the boy tucked between a rock wall and a tree trunk, huddled in the fetal position. Kyuubi had to completely overtake his muscles so he wouldn't attack the blissfully ignorant creature.

It trotted along quite merrily.

***

Naruto had been missing for half a day. The only ones that did not seem to worry were his teammates, much to the confusion of the rest of the foreign assassins.

-How are you guys not worried?- asked Ino. Kakashi answered seemly uninterested.

-Well, we were worried when it first happened, but by the third year we've grown used to it.-

-Used to what exactly?- inquired Shikamaru. Sakura looked up from where she was fiddling with her food.

- Every October tenth Naruto disappears, and try as we might, we cannot find hide nor hair of him. We've learned to never schedule anything on that day.- she answered sadly.

- Besides, he always returns the next day as right as rain.- Kakashi said, eye smiling. Everyone returned to their food and pondered the conversation.

Choji voiced his thoughts. -Does it have anything to do with Kyuubi?- Kakashi snapped his head up.

-What do you mean?- he asked, trying to mask the suspicion in his voice. Shikamaru glanced at Kakashi out of the corner of his eye.

-Well October 10th is the day Kyuubi was killed right? So I only assumed that it might have been something related to that.- Choji answered.

-You know what they say when one assumes, Choji.- Sasuke snapped. Choji nodded, confused at his tone.

-How unYouthful Sasuke-kun. To take a tone like that with a fellow companion.- said Lee in a voice between yelling and speaking normally. Everyone ignored him, so he pouted. Tenten, taking pity, put a hand on his shoulder. He brightened up immediately.

"Um, not meaning to be rude here but can you speak in a language we can all understand," Harry pitched in wincing at the glare from Sasuke.

"Ahh, of course, how silly of us." Kakashi said with a wave of his hand.

Silence reigned until the next class.

The next day Naruto was sitting happily at the breakfast table eating some food. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat around him.

"Where were you yesterday?" Harry asked. Naruto shrugged and continued eating. They gave up on him and started grabbing food and eating. Hinata walked in and looked around the room. Spotting them she walked up to the table and sat beside Naruto.

He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. Naruto went back to his food and she looked at the designs in the wood of the table top.

This is the end, 'cause I officially hate this crapily written story. I was gonna kicked out a lot of people back to Konoha and actually bring Orochimaru back into it but I dunno. I might continue sometime, but probably not.


End file.
